Cinna and Portia Oneshots
by Blinkandyoullmissit
Summary: A series of oneshots about Portia and Cinna, the fantastic stylists who created the Girl and Boy on fire! Will end when I get bored or run out of inspiration, will often have breaks, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I remember when I was younger. That night when we sat under the stars on the old-england Barbeque that you made your father test. I remember his reaction, looking as if you were crazy... then I came up and started yelling until he stopped me before my throat closed up. I was quite the crazy one back then, wasn't I? So there we were. I heard our fathers joke about us growing up and falling in love. We were only young; I was 7, and you were 9. Yet I still stared at you like you were the stars, and you'd stare absentmindedly at the stars, conjuring a design. We still designed back then, didn't we? And I could hear our mother's laughing, could almost hear the rolling of their eyes.

Then, a few months later, when you found that field and would sit out there for hours on end, until I found you there. We sat there, and we got told off, but we still went back. You told me one time you'd beat me up because you wanted to be alone. I stuck my tounge out and told you you wouldn't.

You never did.

A few weeks later, we played dares. I dared you to kiss me, because I thought you'd wimp off. You tried though, but I ran away.

It took a big change when I was sixteen. I started thinking about altering myself to follow Capitol trends, and came to another one of our traditional Barbeques dressed with different hair and different clothes. You made me feel guilty as soon as I arrived, and I found myself rushing home to change back. But I couldn't change myself growing up - I wasn't seven anymore. I think I loved you, even then. Neither of our dads could believe they were right - for once. Our mum's just smiled and laughed again, as they do.

Afterwards, we snuck out to that creek. Technically, we weren't allowed there, but neither of us cared. We lay on a hill, yet again staring at stars, with a sketchpad we both sketched in at alternate times. Later, we found an old truck to curl up in. I was so joyful and in-love at that point, I could've died happy.

Then, a year or so later, came a more painful memory. Our first fight. It was over something petty, something stupid, but that didn't stop me from slamming the door on you. I went to bed angry and upset... I was fine when I woke up. But the biggest shock came when I looked out my window and spotted you, lying asleep, by my front door, portfolio discarded, hair ruffled up from stress.

A few years later, we'd just finished the Victory Tour for Katniss and Peeta. We were professionals now - and in more danger than ever. Even so, we were happy, with our secret love. Hidden, so it couldn't be used against us. The rebellion comes first. I remember, you were all mysterious and your face revealed nothing. Obviously, I couldn't get anything from your clothes, being the black plainess they always would be. You took us to our favourite spot, a little hill just outside the Capitol watch. No-one came here, because it wasn't modern or high-tech, but we did in our spare time.

"Cinna? Why are we here-Oh my god..." From looking at me, you got down on one knee...

I remember when we finally got married, Cinna. Finally, Cinna and Portia, together. Not many people really knew - Haymitch came, a few friends from 13, our parents, and someone even managed to sneak along Katniss and Peeta. How the heck they'd managed to do that safely was beyond me, I'd specifically stated no-one risky. Still, it was entertaining to watch the looks on their faces. I doubt either of them had ever really considered it before. It was on a nearby hill, with a beautiful tree overcovering us. I was wearing a dress of your creation, and you were wearing a tudexo of mine.

I was going to tell you Cinna. I found out I was going to have a child, just before they took you. I tried Cinna, I really did! I wish we could've had those years in the future, after our stylist days were over and the rebellion was won, when we could raise our children. After all that time, it would still be you and I. And when I'd be eighty-seven and you'd be eighty-nine, we'd have our portfolios and each other, and you'd still be the stars that shine in my sky.

So I watch and smile as my sky turns black as I feel the bullet enter my head and the darkness ends the pain. Forever.

**A/N: Inspired by Mary's Song by Taylor Swift. I don't actually like what Portia looks like in the movie, so I'm going by this DeviantArt which I cannot for the life of me remember who did it, but where Portia has dark skin and purple hair, and Cinna has green eyes, yellow-ish skin and brown hair, and they are 'experimenting' with fire... In a slightly worrying way... Anyway I don't own the characters, much as I'd love to, The Hunger Games, Taylor Swift (I mean how awesome would that be!) or Mary's song. They all are owned by their respective owners. I'm thinking of starting a CinnaxPortia oneshot series with this, so follow and FOR GOODNESS SAKE REVIEW thanks and goodnight!**


	2. Chapter 2: Spies

"What's Portia like?" The question escaped Katniss' mouth as both she and Peeta looked over the balcony, to the blinded Capitol citizens.

"Uh... She's nice, I guess. She's quite sweet, and a bit crazy..."

"Like Cinna?"

"Yeah..." They trailed off, as the two people in question happened to have just appeared on the other side of the balcony. Pulling Peeta down with a quiet hiss, they watched the stylists from the shadows. At first, they seemed to be discussing something eagerly, Portia in all her Capitol-ness and Cinna in all his Cinna-ness. Catching snippets of the conversation, it was obviously a design plan - quite probably one including jumping into the flames. Suddenly, Portia spat on her hand, and... To Katniss' shock, she started to wipe off all the gunk from her face:

"God, I hate having to wear this crap on my face every day. I wish Capitol citizens were normal... if only I won that coin toss. Damn you, Cinna and your everlasting luck." Portia's hands were covered in a gloopy mixture that must've been her makeup.

Cinna just grinned in a mad way for a response, earning a light whack on his arm. Grabbing her blonde, curly wig, she pulled it off and placed it on a bench, a look of digust aimed at it as she shook out her hair. Turning so Peeta and Katniss were able to see her and she was facing Cinna, Portia grabbbed the 11-inch high heels and dropped it onto the same bench. "Ow... my heels hurt... why the hell do the high heels need to be so... _high_?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you. Sadly, we can only put it down to fashion. In the odd way it is."

"Yeah, well you're not the one who wears it all the time." Without her face covered in oddities, Portia was a very pretty young lady, with short, dark hair and smooth, dark skin. Suddenly, her voice dropped lower as she murmured, "But I probably look prettier in the makeup.," Gesturing to her face, she finished " "'cause this isn't very nice. No-one would like it."

"God, Portia, this _has _to stop! Don't you realise it?" Gently, Cinna brought his hand to her face, and whispered, "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." An obvious blush appeared on her face, as she looked deeply into her eyes. Then, she took his hands, and they stood, watching the night go flying by. Fireworks to celebrate the Quell. Because celebrating others' deaths is such a humane thing to do.

"Look at that..." A firework was flaming - literally flaming - in the sky. Another exploded, and read 'Girl and Boy on Fire!' "We made that. That was our idea."

"I know."

"And, soon, what we sparked shall ignite fully and burn."

"I know."

"And maybe, one day we'll be free."

"I know."

"Portia?"

"Love you."

"Love you too, amazing one."

"Amazing one?"

"You think of something better."

"You suck."

"I know." Ending the relatively normal conversation, Cinna grinned, before they leant in and kissed under the flaming sky.

"Wait a second... what?" Peeta Bread whispered as they were still spying on the stylists.

"Shut up. Let's go back." Feeling slightly uncomftorable intruding on such an intimate event on two people, of one she barely knew and the other one of her closest friends. Who were both in a relationship. All of a sudden.

When they got back downstairs, Katniss and Peeta left for their rooms. Once she arrived, lying down, a thought came to Katniss' ever-working mind...

_**What?**_

**a/n: Rate and review. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
